Such hand tools basically consist of a shaft like handle provided at one end with a metallic cutting edge.
Conventionally, the handle and cuffing edge or tip are in a fixed relationship e.g. in the same plane, whether flat and level with each other, or at an angle to each other.
In some circumstances there is a requirement to offer the cutting edge or tip to the wood being machined at an angle other than the predetermined, fixed angle. This has led to the need for the user to acquire multiple hand tools to achieve both scraping and shear scraping actions.